Lost Sunshine
by SunnySidesFemme
Summary: Faith was once a happy girl. She was popular, she had a lot of friends, and she had the greatest family. But, on one devastating day, her perfect happy life was taken from her and now she must deal with heart brake and watch as her hope slips from her grasp. That was, until the day came. The day that she was rescued from Lockdowns ship. (Crosshairs x OC) [REWITE OF "SUNSHINE"]


Lost Sunshine

 **Chapter 1: Party Crasher**

 **"The Day You Took Your Last Breath Was The Day My World Went Dark"**

* * *

 _You Look So Perfect Standing There_

 _In My American Apparel Underwear_

 _And I Know Now, That I'm So Down_

 _Your Lipstick Stain Is A Work Of Art_

 _I Got Your Name Tattooed In An Arrow Heart_

 _And I Know Now, That I'm So Down_

The song rang loudly through the five acres of land my Mommy and Daddy owned. This song was my favorite song, I don't know why, so don't ask me. It just is. I sung to the song till my hearts content as I fixed myself in the mirror in my bedroom. Band posters and photos from my Polaroid Camera scattered the walls. My room was a little messy, unmade bed, shoes and notebooks can be found laying across the floor. But, I didn't mind. It was how I like it. In a sense, my bedroom looked like Tumblr threw up in it. Pictures of band members a Phan art littered everywhere. My laptop sat on my pillow with Tumblr still on, bloggers typing their daily lives and people publishing their crazy fan art could be seen.

I sighed as I brushed my cherry red hair and tied it into a nice bun, my bangs curled and hung loosely on each side of my face. How my hair turned out to be as red as Ariel's from The Little Mermaid, I will never know. I was born with that shade of color, like Cat Valentine from Victorious. My slightly tanned skin and light freckles was covered by little concealer and foundation. I wore Nude lip gloss and I had a Smokey eye of various colors, blue and green, also black. I also had on liquid eyeliner, making a cat eye and had on mascara and eyeliner on my water line, making my apple green eyes pop like the color of a Granny Smith.

I wore a knee length, emerald green dress that is super freaking tight on my stomach. I could barely breathe, but it was cute, so I had to deal with it. And, like my Mommy has always told me; Beauty is pain. As much as I hated that saying with a burning passion, my Momma was right, only this time. The dress then flowed out freely from the waist to the knees. Then, the whole dress had black lace over the green. I then wore completely black Dr. Martens and fish nets. It was very pretty to say the lease. I actually made the dress myself.

I had told my Daddy that I wanted to make my own dress, because it the day I wore it in front of everyone, was going to be the best day of my life. It was really easy to make the dress honestly. I saved up enough money from working down at the bakery and my second job, babysitting. The money I saved up was about 200 in cash, so I had my Daddy take me down to the thrift shop. I was exploring through the great wonders in the store, looking at all the antiques, when I found silky, green cloth that only had me spend 60 on it. I immediately took it and later found old, lacy lamps and fish nets, so I got those also. In the end, the total I got for the lacy products and green silk was 160. I gladly used up my money on it and went home to my bedroom and started working on it since. I had been taking sewing classes, so I have a sewing machine in my bedroom to help my make my dress. It was worth taking those classes once I finished the dress I was now wearing on my big day.

Big day, you ask? Well, today is a Saturday, so obviously its a pretty awesome day. No school, no annoying boys, it was amazing. But, today also just so happens to be my 16th birthday also. So, on mostly every girls 16th birthday, there's bound to be a Sweet 16. And that's what happening now. My party starts at 1200 and it ends when everyone leaves. And since this is my Sweet 16, I need to look as pretty as I can, and this dress has most certainly helped me tons.

For my party, I have basically invited most people from school. I was a pretty popular girl in school. I wasn't bullied, I was friendly to everyone, and I gave everyone chances. I guess my generousness has caused me to be a very popular student in the school. Now, before you start judging me. No, I'm not one of those popular girls from Mean Girls. I just know a lot of people and I'm also in a lot of clubs. My Father has always told me; Go big or go home. I have chosen to 'Go Big'. Although, I don't see how this saying makes any sense. Why is going home a bad thing? Yeah, I'd very much like to go home. And I'm going to take a nap while I'm at it. Back to who I was inviting, I invited my squad, Lacey, Carly, Mary, Rachel, and Chloe. I also invited my friends from sewing class, my soccer team, my choir class, and my group of friends from art and anime club. I also invited a few guys who I found to be really close friends, like Jack, Blake, Tyler, and Chase.

"Faith! Come down stairs, your breakfast is ready!" I smiled when I heard my Moms voice sing happily about my breakfast being ready.

I giggle. "Okie! I'm coming!" I called back to her.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before heading out of my bedroom. I close the door behind me as I skip down the hallway and down the stairs with a happy smile. I make it into the kitchen to see my lovely Mommy and Daddy. My Momma was waited at the table with my Dada excitedly. I smiled at her, she is a very cheerful and hyper Mother. My Dad, was reading a news paper with a coffee mug in his hand.

I giggle and walk over to my Mom and Dad, giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before sitting in the middle of them where my breakfast sat, waiting to be eaten. I smiled at the delicious food, which just so happens to be my favorite breakfast meal. French Toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and berries. I thanked my Momma and gobbled down my food quickly, excited for the party.

"Woah, hold on there Kitten, don't choke yourself." My Dad chuckled and stared at me eat with amused eyes.

I blush and gulp down an egg I had in my mouth and smiled at my Dad sheepishly. "Sorry Daddy, I'm just very, very, very excited!" I jumped in my seat, my voice getting high pitched the more I talked from my excitement. He just shook his head and laughed, patting my bun gently. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before finishing my food.

* * *

 _I'm Just A Step Away_

 _I'm Just A Breath Away_

 _Losin' My Faith Today_

 _(Falling Off The Edge Today)_

 _I Am Just A Man_

 _Not Superhuman_

 _(I'm Not Superhuman)_

It was now 1200 and my Dada and I were putting up the last few decorations for my party. My Daddy and I sang along to the lyrics of Hero by Skillet, dancing also. I really enjoy moments like these, happy moment when you're singing your heart out to a good tune with a loved one always make my day 50% better than it already is.

I have a wild taste in music. I believe I get it from my Momma and Dada. My Mom always enjoyed music from the 50's and country, while my Dad loved rock, metal, and rap music. I like all kinds of music. It ranges around pop, country, techno, and heavy metal. My taste in music is a little bit of everything, even rap. Although, I barely touch that genre in music, I love listening to Vanilla Ice, Wiz Khalifa, and Eminem. I honestly don't know what life would be without music. I believe everyone needs music. Because, music speaks to the heart. And without music, there is no heart, because every heart has a beat. Like the beating of a drum.

"Faith, your friends are here!" My Momma's voice calls out to me over the blasting music.

I smile and squeal like a piglet, "Alright Ma! Bring them to the back!" I call to her, as I was still helping my Dad.

I set up the last few decorations for my party and smiled at the hard work my Daddy and I had done in the past two hours. My Dad climbs down from a latter and folds it, walking over to the shed and hides it away. My Dad then walks back over to me and sets a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb as he chuckled and looked at the perfect job we did.

"Thanks for helping me Kitten." My Dad says, side hugging me. I smile and giggle, wrapping my arms around his torso and burry my head in his chest.

"Thank you for making my dream party come to life." I say, smiling bright as I look up to my tall Father. He looks down at me with soft eyes and smiles, kissing my head and nodding his head. I sighed happily as I continue to hug him, looking at the decorations with my Father.

"Awwwwwww!"

I blush and turn my head to look behind me and see my squad, and a couple guy friends, along with my Ma looking at my Dad and I with hearts in their eyes. I laugh and break my hug with my Daddy and stuck my tongue out playfully. I swear, everyone is always trying to embarrass the life out of me.

"Okay girlie, get your butt over here and give me a hug!" Chloe, one of my friends say. I giggle and walk over to the, jumping into her warm embrace.

Chloe laughs and picks me up, off the ground and spins me, hugging me close to her like I was her favorite teddy bear. I squeal and held on tight, laughing. Chloe puts me back on the ground and breaks the hug. Almost immediately I am being group hugged by all my friends that had came so far and I tried my best to hug them all, while failing with style. That's when we heard a 'click', and my friends and I froze, before looking up to see my Ma and Dad with my Polaroid Camera. I laughed and shook my head, my friends blushing like a red tomato.

"Well, lets get this party started!" I yell, jumping up and down in excitement, my friends laughing and rolling their eyes.

"Alright Kitty, calm down." Jack says, patting my back. I scoffed and slapped his chest playfully.

"Shut it." I blush and smile.

* * *

It has been four hours and everybody I have invited came and we were all dancing and singing happily along to all the songs that were playing. The sun was just setting over the horizon and best part of the party has yet to come. Everyone should know by now that the party starts when the sun goes down, because that's when you get more hyped up and energized. My Ma and Dad has went back inside and told me not to go inside, for there is a big surprise. I was very confused as to what surprise would be inside, and not outside with all the other presents, but I'm not going to question.

The songs that were playing early has soon changed from rock and pop, to slow love songs. So, right about now. Everyone was paired up with someone and was slow dancing. But, I was the only one without a partner. I didn't mind though, slow dancing wasn't my type of thing. So, here I am, watching everyone with a smile as they danced with their partner at the snack and punch bar. I was drinking some red punch and eating some chocolate covered pretzels while looking at everyone dance.

I was deep into my thoughts, that I almost fell when I heard a simple, "Hello". I squeaked in surprise and backed up, tripping over the leg of the snack table and almost fell into the dirt and ruin my outfit, if it wasn't for a pair of arms wrapping around my waist secured and my hands immediately place themselves on the upper arms of my savior on instinct. My eyes were wide open as I stared in shock as I look into deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness, I-I am so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare y-you!" The stranger says, worry in his voice.

I continued to stare wide eyed at the boy in front of me. I blush creeping onto my face the longer I stare at him. The guy was pale, and was at least 3 inches taller than me. He had long black hair that was gelled back and he was wearing a black tuxedo and black dress shoes. He had a strong jaw and he seemed no older that 17 years old. I seemed to be mesmerized and so deep into my thoughts I had barely heard the uncomfortable throat clearing and a blush crept to his cheeks. If things couldn't get any worse, I could feel my face heating up as I turned away from him, biting my lip.

"I-Its fine." I say softly.

The boy smiled and chuckled. "Well, um, isn't this a great way to introduce myself." He says awkwardly, making me giggle and turn my head back to him. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, um, my names Keith. Umm, you must be Faith? The birthday girl?" Keith says, blushing.

I blush and nod. "Yep, that's me, hehe." I giggle and look down, now noticing that I was standing, but I had my arms still on his upper arm and his arms wrapped around my waist gently. I blush and cleared my throat, looking at how close we were.

Keith looked down and his eyes widened to dinner plates and quickly unwrapped his arms and stood in front of me, a few feet away and shifted on his feet. "S-Sorry, haha." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

I giggle and shake my head, "Its fine, that was also my fault." I looked down at the ground, smiling.

I hear him laugh and clear his throat, again. "Well, um. You seemed lonely and I thought-well I was wonder-no asking I-if you'd like to have-DANCE with me?" He stuttered over his words, causing me to giggle. He was cute and funny.

I looked up at him and smiled, nodding my head. "Sure, I'd like that." After I had said yes, he sighed in relief and he instantly had a goofy grin on.

"Well then, milady," He pretends to have a fancy British accent as he bows down to me and hands out a hand. "May I?" He looked up to me with a silly smile.

I decided to play along and waved my hand in my face like a fan and curtseyed, smiling like an idiot. "Why, yes you may." I giggle.

He smiled as I placed my hand on top of his and grasped it gently. He stood up straight and held my hand, placing his other hand to my lower back and pressing me up to him. I set my one free hand and placed it on his shoulder, as we now began slow dancing with the other people. As we slow danced I can feel eyes on us, causing me to blush and look down, but Keith stopped me by letting go of my hand that he was holding and lifted my chin gently upwards as he gazed down at me with a soft smile, his dazzling eyes looking at me with a careful and soft look.

"Don't hide yourself, I want to see that beautiful face of yours." He spoke with soft words, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I smile and look up at him. He smiled and dropped his hand, wrapping that arm around my waist also. That was when he stared at me in the eyes, before they traveled down to my lips, where he hesitated to look up back to my eyes.

I blushed, knowing what he wanted. I lifted his chin slightly so he could look me in the eyes. I smiled softly and nodded my head; Go for it. He smiled softly at me, his hand traveling up to my neck, where he pressed his thumb to my lips gently and I kissed it. His thumb left my lips and he chuckled, relaxing himself as he dipped his head down, going in for a kiss.

But, that was when it happened. The day that was suppose to be the best day of my life, turned out to be the worst and the start of my never ending misery. I don't know what else to say. Keith's and my lips barely grazed each other when we heard the sound of a ear piercing screech. I snapped my head back in surprise and looked to where the noise came from, before I too, screamed from terror. Keith held me close and looked at the thing that was before us.

Not even a mile away, there was a giant, all black space ship hovering towards us. The wind has grew faster and harder, knocking down lights and tables. Everyone was screaming, running in all different directions. Except Keith and I. We stood there, frozen in shock and fear as the ship grew closer to us. But, what made matters worse was the alien robot with green eyes staring down at us like we were insects. The robot also had a pack of robot wolves behind him, snarling and drool dripping from their mouths. I wanted to puke. I wanted to believe this was all just a dream, and that'd I'd wake up with my parents making me breakfast, but oh no, this just had to be reality.

The reality that has taken me by the hair and slammed me into a brick wall of all sorts of torturous pain. I wanted to hide, I wasted to cry, but as I stare back at the robot who has locked eyes with me, kept me stuck in my one spot. I could hear Keith calling for me, begging me to run with him. I then had a sudden realization of the problem and my face drained from color and my heart jumped out of my chest and dived into a fire pit. I looked back to Keith, his eyes filled with fear as he was tugging at my hand.

"F-Faith, we got to get out of here." He said, looking at me in the eyes.

My eyes watered as I shook my head, looking back at the ship that was coming closer to my house... The house where my Momma and Dad had walked in a few hours ago to plan my 'big surprise'. I looked back to him, sniffing as a few tears slipped down my face.

"I-I cant! My parents are in the house!" I cried, my body shaking from fear.

Keith looked to the house that was now under the ship. He shook his head, bringing me in for a hug. "N-No, please F-Faith, come with me..." His eyes also started tearing up, hugging my close.

I shook my head, my bottom lip quivering as I broke from the hug and held his face in my hands gently. "I-I cant, I need to save them G-Go on without me, I'll follow right after you." I told him.

His eyes widened and he shook his head violently. "I'm not leaving without you!" He yelled, grabbing my hands and holding them to his chest. "We might've just met in these short few hours, but I feel, in my heart, that we could start a life together. We could start out as just dating, and I'll t-treat you right. I-I'll love you every day and second of m-my life." His voice cracked, tears falling down his face.

My heart swelled with pain as I smiled lightly and choked on a sob. "I thought the same thing." His face lightened up at what I had said, but he started crying even more, looking at the ship behind us.

"Then why wont you come with me?"

I cried this time. "Because my family is in danger." I looked at him, my eyes filled with pain. "Please, let me save my family."

Keith gulped, looking at my house behind me. He seemed to hesitate for a bit, having a war in his head on whether or not to let me go. He looked down at me, pulling me close to him, tears falling as he sobbed. "Promise me you'll come back to me." He says.

I sniffed and nodded my head quickly. "I promise, I promise!" I say, grabbing his face with one of my hands and pulled him down a little before I stood on my toes and kissed him. He instantly melted into the kiss and held me tight, like we were never going to see each other ever again.

I broke the kiss and kissed his cheek, breaking free from his embrace and turned around to my house, dashing towards it, pushing past many screaming kids. Tears ran down my face as I ran towards the house where I thought would never be hurt. I hoped to God that my parents will be alright. My heart jumping anxiously, scared of the results of my Mom and Dad leaving me without a goodbye. I couldn't think of the bad thoughts though, no matter what, I got to think of the positive. There is a chance that my parents haven't been harmed yet.

I made it to the house and I threw open the back door, running inside the house. "MOM! DAD!" I scream their names, hoping they'd respond and come out of hiding.

I listened closely to every sound I heard. The creaking of the house, the heavy wind outside, even the howling or the robot wolves. I was just waiting, hoping that I'd hear my Momma and Dada answer my calls for them. The house groaned, and I heard the sound of wood breaking in half. I snapped my head up to the ceiling, my body freezing as I see my house's roof crashing down into the house, right above me. I thought this was it. This was the last of me. Tears fell down my dirt stained face as I stared up at the ceiling that was going to brake at any moment and crush me. Just when the ceiling came falling into the house, I closed my eyes tightly, crying and holding myself. I was a goner.

"FAITH!"

Suddenly, I was plucked off the ground and I was air borne. I screamed and opened my eyes wide, seeing the house I have lived in falling down towards me as I flew past them, and crashed into the back glass door. The door shattered to millions and I skidded across the grass, rolling away from the house. I had stopped rolling and I cried out in pain as I looked down at my scratched and bruised legs and arms, blood dripping from the scratches. I gasped at the amount of blood I was seeing and closed my eyes tightly, breathing heavily.

I then opened my eyes again in surprise, my breath quickening as dread filled me. _'Who threw me out of the house?'_

I looked towards the house that has collapsed to the ground with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gulped and pulled my self up, hissing in pain as my left leg wobbled and almost gave out on me. I looked down at my leg to see a gash with a big glass shard in it. I sucked in a breath and bit my bottom lip, tears of pain escaping my eyes. I chose to ignore the wound I have gotten and instead limp over to my house and look to see who had thrown me out of the house. I whimpered as my leg throbbed with pain, but I refused to do anything till I found them.

I bent down to the floor next to my house and dug through the broken pieces of my house. That was when my world has came crashing down and all sense of happiness left me. A sob came from myself, followed by a pain filled cry of both agony and misery.

Laying beneath the debris that used to be my house, was my Mom.

I can hear all noises around me begin to fade out as I stare down in shock and fear at me mom. I shook my head, this couldn't be happening! I just couldn't! The sounds of wolves howling came close to where I was sitting, crying. I ignored the robots though, my mind only focused on the person who I loved lying there, lifeless. I didn't even cry out in pain when a sharp pain ruptured from my calf. I just stared, looking at my mom as she soon slipped from my line of sight.

And, finally. Every emotion crashed down onto me, and I couldn't handle the nightmare that happened before me any longer.

I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

 _ **12/29/16**_

 _ **Hiya lovely peoples! Man, I am on a roll today! Sort of. I posted two chapters today, even though the two chapters were the first chapters of the rewritten version of a story of mine, but still! I'm quite proud of myself at that accomplishment.**_

 _ **Ok, so this is a totally different beginning from the first one I did, but ya know what? Whatever! And I really do hope you liked this chapter! And about the thing with Keith and Faith, I decided to try out the 'Love at first sight' kind of thing for this series. And no, sorry guys, Keith is not an Autobot. I'm only going to say this now, and try not to give anything away. Keith will make a big impact on both Faith and the Autobots, in both good and bad ways. Muhahaha. Not telling you any spoilers, because I fear I gave to much away, but yeah. Did you guys like the unnecessary fluff I did with the two? X3 I wanted this to be kind of like a teen girls life where she deals with cheesy stuff like first love and stuff, to kind of give her a personality and a realistic vibe, I guess XD. I'm not sure myself what I was thinking, but I kind of like what I did in this.**_

 _ **If ya want, go ahead and leave me a review! I love reading people reviews! Tell me what you think and give me some tips and ideas if you wish! Just, please, don't do any flames.**_

 _ **Till All Are One!**_

 _ **~SunnySidesFemme**_


End file.
